Past Actions Effect Future Results
by Tainaka Kumi
Summary: The little things we do now will affect our actions in the future. What she did not expect before happened. Summary inside.


YO~! Name's Tainaka Kumi! And this is my first fanfic! My grammer is going to be bad since I don't write stories a lot, and yeah. Well enjoy it. Maybe, hopefully. Idk!

Disclaimer: I do not own K-on!/!

Point of View:Mostly Ritsu

Setting: There is a BIG change in the setting. The school and everything is like here in the U.S. So just take a note of that.

Summary: Who would've thought some small things would turn into something big. But since it's the past might as well go for it. Something I didn't want, but got, and now cherished.

**Bold = Past**

**_Italics_**_/Italics = Thoughts_

Regular = Present

* * *

While walking her regular route to her house the unusually lonely brunette sighed.

_'I really need to stop thinking about her.'_ She smiled at her own thought. '_I know it's impossible, but I can't help it. I'm in love with her, in love with my best friend, in love with Akiyama Mio._' She had recalled a few memories before she had come to this conclusion about a week ago.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**It all started in middle school. What she thought was nothing grew into something she wouldn't have suspected.**

"**Gah! I hate being dressed up like this!" screamed a frustrated Tainaka Ritsu**

"**Mio-san!" Ritsu had heard one of her school band mates say. She had turned her head to the direction from which the voice called to. There she saw her best friend, Akiyama Mio, coming her way.**

"**Ahhh!" Ritsu had said in a low scream. She hid behind the door inside the school's band room.**

'_**I can't have Mio see me like this!' **_**Frantic she weighed out her options. **_**'I could make a run for it, but then where will I go? The concert doesn't start for another half hour. And I'll pass Mio and she'll see me in these things! I could stay in here until the concert starts.' **_**Ritsu looked around the room. **_**'Never mind, that's a horrible idea! Everyone is outside and I hate staying inside the entire time!' **_**Little did the frantic drummer know that her best friend was right behind her, giving her a look of confusion. **

"**Ritsu, what are you doing?" Mio said as she put a hand on the frantic girl's shoulder. The frantic brunette tensed up at the simple action. The drummer turned her head slowly; she looked so tense that her head could break off just by the slightest turn. "M-Mio!" the drummer stuttered.**

"**Ritsu, what are you so nervous about? You're usually great in front of crowds," said the calm Mio.**

"**Ah, Mio-san you found her." Mio turned to see who had called her. There she saw a girl who was shorter than her and Ritsu. She had black, medium size hair, and glasses. She also had a clarinet in her hand, which means she was also part of the school's band with Ritsu. She was in a black skirt and a white blouse; also she had on a yellow cummerbund and bow tie.**

"**Ah. Hello Hikari-chan. How have you been?" Mio had replied.**

"**I've been good, more or less. How about you, Mio-san?" Hikari had replied.**

"**It's been good. I can't wait to watch you guys concert today." Stated Mio**

"**Ano, where did Ritsu-san go?" asked Hikari. Little did they know that the drummer had slipped away from the two as they were conversing.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"**I...can't...believe...that...Mio saw me…in these damn clothes!" said a tired out drummer. **_**'Why are you running from her? I mean she'll see you in the concert anyways.'**_** Ritsu was dumbfounded at that thought. '**_**Well I look really weird and I'd rather have no one see me in these.' **_**She replied to her other voice. '**_**Well you don't really have a choice, so just go hang out with her before the concert, or would you rather just stay in here.' **_**Ritsu had looked around to see where she was. She didn't know where she was at in the first place because she was just running blindly. She noticed that she was in some classroom, and there were people in there just staring at her. She realized that this classroom was for all the honors nerds, the nerds that thought they were all that cause they were just smart. "Uh…sorry. I'm in the wrong room." She stated as she exited the class. '**_**Okay then, Mio it is!'**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The drummer was hiding around the corner looking at her best friend walk around everywhere. 'Here goes.' She sighed. "H-Hi Mio." Said the drummer sheepishly.**

**Mio then turned her head around, she ran to her best friend and gave her a crushing hug. "Ritsu! I was worried. You disappeared all of the sudden, and I searched everywhere and I couldn't find you." Stated the sobbing friend.**

**Guilt started eating at Ritsu. She just wanted to bang her head on the wall for making her best friend cry. "Gomen Mio. Please don't cry. I'm really sorry." She embraced her best friend in a comforting hug.**

"**Why did you leave me?" Said the still sobbing girl.**

**Ritsu had felt more guilt after hearing those words. **_**'I'm an idiot! I made my best friend cry just because I was too embarrassed to have her see me in these clothes!'**_** She had mentally screamed at herself. "I just didn't want you to see me in these clothes Mio. They're embarrassing," answered the guilty drummer.**

**The sobbing girl had let go of her bone crushing hug on her friend and looked at her appearance. The drummer had what all the other girls had, a black skirt and a white dress shirt, while other girls had blouses. She also had the yellow cummerbund and bow tie. She had on her yellow trademark headband and flats. The attire of the brunette wasn't weird on her, but it just didn't fit her personality.**

"**You look cute Ritsu." Mio said.**

"**No I don't, Mio!" the brunette whined. "I look very weird, it's embarrassing."**

**Mio was about to say something but the band teacher beat her to it. "Alright, everyone in band help out with all the chairs and instruments." Commanded the band teacher.**

"**I got to go help out now, Mio. I'll see you in the audience." Ritsu gave off her signature grin and ran off to help out.**

"**Good luck Ritsu!" Mio shouted to encourage her best friend. Ritsu gave a small smile from the encouraging words from her friends.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Heart pounding nervously…A little sweat…and eyes searching in the audience. '**_**Come on Ritsu! You can't be nervous! Mio is out there too!' **_**Tainaka Ritsu mentally argued at herself. **_**'That's the whole problem. Mio is out there! I'm in embarrassing clothes, and I'm about to perform. What if I mess up? It's worth my grade too!'**_** She fought back nervously. Again her eyes searched for her best friend. '**_**I found her!' **_**She smiled to herself. '**_**I don't know why, but when I see her or even when I'm near her. I feel like I can do anything. YES! I'm going to try my best!'**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"**I can't believe that I messed up!" a Tainaka Ritsu had said in a whiny tone.**

"**You did fine, plus I didn't even know you messed up until you told me." Mio had said to stop her best friend from whining.**

'_**You're the one that distracted me Mio. Because I kept looking at you I missed a beat!' **_**The whiny drummer thought but didn't say. "Ah, well whatever Mio. It's in the past so just move on from it starting tomorrow."**

"**Why tomorrow?" Mio ask questionly.**

"**Cause tomorrow the teacher is going to announce our results and all. And I'm pretty sure he caught my missed beat." Ritsu had said dead panned. "Hey, what time is it?"**

"**It's 7:49. Almost 8 o'clock" Mio had said.**

"**Hmm…where's your ride at Mio?" Ritsu had asked with a concern look on her face.**

"**My mom is on her way here. So you don't need to worry." Said Mio, noticing to the concern look on her best friend.**

***ring ring* Mio's phone had rang.**

"**Ah. Mama. You're here already? Okay. Are you in the front or the back of the school? Okay, I'm on my way there."**

***shuts phone***

"**Hey. Ritsu. I have to go now, my mom's here." Said Mio in a somewhat sadden tone.**

"**Haha, okay Mio. You're mom is in the front?" Ritsu asked.**

"**Yeaup." Mio said.**

"**Oh. I wish I can walk you there Mio. But my mom is right there in the back of the school." Ritsu had said sadly.**

"**Oh. It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Mio had said.**

"**Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Ritsu sadly.**

**When hugging good-bye. Ritsu's mind had turned blank for a second. Before she knew it she was watching her best friend walk away.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

'_**What was about to happen when we were hugging? **_**What was I about to do?' Ritsu had been thinking all throughout the car ride home. '**_**It's easy. You were about to kiss her. On the cheek of course.' **_**Said the other part of Ritsu's mind. '**_**Eh? ! Kiss her? ! My best friend? ! She's practically like a big sister to me! Oh, I get it. This is what they call sisterly-love right?' **_**After she had said those words, she didn't hear anything from the other side of her mind. So she simply shrugged it off. '**_**Hmm…Should I tell Mio about this? She was part of it anyways. And maybe she'll let me do it anyways.' **_**Tainaka Ritsu had a cheeky grin on her face at this one thought.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"**This is much easier said than done…" Ritsu had said deadpanned. Ritsu had been staring at her phone for the past half hour. She was staring at the contact 'Mio.'**

"**Ah! I'll text her instead!" Ritsu growled in frustration. She had written a quick text message, sent it and shut her phone.**

"**There, Finished!" She had sighed in relief.**

'…_**What did I just type to Mio?'**_** She had written her message so quickly she forgot to read what she wrote.**

***ring ring***

**Ritsu suddenly tensed up and slowly turned to look at the contact.**

"**M-Mio!" Ritsu had said in shock. Ritsu had stared at her phone for probably 1 min. But that 1 min had felt like 10 or so.**

***answers phone***

"**H-Hello? Mio?" Ritsu had said nervously.**

"**Ritsu? Are you okay? And plus, you usually call me instead of text." Mio had said in wonder.**

"**I-I'm fine Mio. And I just felt like texting instead of calling today." Ritsu had let out a nervous laugh.**

"**Okay then. So what's up Ritsu? Oh and by the way, I didn't understand your text you sent me." Mio had said confused.**

"**Uh…what did I text you again?" Ritsu let out a nervous chuckle.**

"**That's what I don't understand Ritsu. You put 'winter concert,' 'night,' 'talk,' and 'ki.' What were you trying to say Ritsu?" Mio had said.**

"**Ohh, uhm…GAH! Can I just text it to you Mio? Please?" Ritsu had said in frustration.**

"**Okay then Ritsu. As long as you tell me what you meant then." Mio had said**

***hangs up phone***

"**AH! That was so hard! I didn't even tell her though! But why didn't I tell her then? Come to think of it, why was I nervous to tell her in the first place?" Ritsu had said to herself.**

***phone beeps* *opens phone***

**To Ritsu: '**_**Okay Ritsu so what did you mean in your last message?'**_

**To Mio: '**_**Okay okay. It meant that, uh, last night. Well after the concert when we hugged. I almost k-kissed you, ON THE CHEEK OF COURSE! It's just like sisterly love then I guess…' **_**–send-**

***closes phone***

**Ritsu sighed. '**_**Why did that feel so hard to do?'**_

***phone beeps* *opens phone***

**To Ritsu: '**_**That was all? You should've told me Ritsu. Plus it's not that big of a problem anyways.'**_

**To Mio: **_**'…I thought you would freak and scream in my ear or something if I told you…So will you let me then?' –**_**send-**

***closes phone***

**Ritsu sighed. "What's going on with me now?" She said to herself.**

"**I mean, I like Mio and all, but not to that extent that I would want to kiss her right?" Ritsu asked herself.**

***phone beeps* *opens phone***

**To Ritsu: '**_**Sure. It's fine I guess. As long as it makes you feel better Ritsu. Cause for some reason you've been acting strange.'**_

'_**She'll really let me do that? !' **_**Ritsu thought happily to herself. '**_**Wait why am I happy that she'll let me?'**_

**To Mio: '**_**What do you mean I'm acting strange? !' –send-**_

_***closes phone***_

"**What's going on with me now a days?" Ritsu sighed to herself.**

**Ritsu had let out a small chuckle. "Good night Mio." Said Ritsu, before sleep had taken her over.**

* * *

So yeah. My first fanfic. Haha. Please R&R! And I apologize for anything that's bad in this. Oh and by the way this fanfic will be based on real events and experience. I just fixed up some parts so it'll be longer and all. So yeah. Signing off. PEACE~!


End file.
